1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an instrument pedal, and more particularly to an instrument pedal that a portion of the pedal is replaceable so that the maintenance fee for repair is reduced.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional instrument pedal (70) has a first end pivotally connected to a top face of a base and a second end pivotally connected with a beater by means of a connecting element such as a chain. The pedal (70) has a pattern (71) and a stop (72). The pattern (71) is formed on a top face of the pedal (70) to increase friction when the pedal (70) is used. The stop (72) is formed on a top of the pattern (71) so that the user""s foot is able to abut against the stop (72) to avoid slipping when the user is using the pedal (70). After a long period of time using the pedal (70), the user will find the pattern (71) is worn due to continuous rubbing between the sole of the user""s shoe and the pattern (71), which leads to that the user""s foot pedaling on the pedal (70) slips a lot on the pedal (70). In order to overcome the drawback, the only choice is to replace the entire pedal (7) with a new one. However, taking apart the pedal (70) requires a lot of manual work and is time consuming. Furthermore, it is not effective and not economic. Replacing the entire pedal (70) for only the upper face of the pedal (70) is worn is not a cost effective way to solve problems.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide an improved instrument pedal to solve the foregoing problem in a cost effective manner.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide an instrument pedal with a replaceable upper place so that the user only needs to change the upper face when worn.
Another objective of the invention is that the upper face has a reduced thickness such that the application of the upper face by the user is ergonomic.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.